


The Smell of Bacon in the Morning [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Series: Scent of a Stiles [Traducción] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bacon, Fluff, M/M, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Hueles como el bacon.





	The Smell of Bacon in the Morning [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Smell of Bacon in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637049) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> La serie consta de 6 oneshots, que iré publicando poco a poco. Gracias por leer.

Para ser justos, Stiles no debería haberse inclinado tan cerca de un hombre lobo todavía dormido, pero al ser parte de una manada durante tanto tiempo le da a una persona una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Los dedos de Derek se encuentran firmemente agarrados a la camiseta de Stiles, ignorando el grito alarmado que deja salir Stiles cuando tira de él peligrosamente cerca. Los brazos de Stiles se mueven con impotencia, va a caer y darse de bruces contra los músculos de Derek.  _Increíble_.

—Hueles como a bacon —dice Derek, con voz ronca y la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles trata de pensar en una respuesta adecuada para esa ¿acusación...? Pero está siendo acariciado.  _Oh dios, ¿Por qué le está acariciando su cuello? ¿Que está pasando?_

—Eh... ¿desayuno? —Se las arregla para decir. Él hizo el desayuno. Se supone que deben darle las gracias, no-no acariciarlo con la nariz y sobarlo y y...

—Mmmmhh —dice Derek. Gime. Gime contra el cuello de Stiles. Lo cual no es justo. Y en ese momento, están fuera de la cama y tirando de la Stiles por la camiseta hacia la cocina. No lo deja ir hasta que llega a la mesa y se encuentra con su plato, lleno de comida.

Stiles parpadea con la expresión de su cara. Derek Hale está irradiando felicidad. Y es la primera vez.

—Si hubiera sabido que el bacon te haría tan feliz, lo habría usado cuando nos conocimos y tenías esa cara gruñona todo el rato.

Derek ni siquiera le está escuchando— Mmmmmmmmm —gime con la boca llena— Te quiero.

 _Te quiero... ¿al bacon?... ¿cuándo cocina? ¿Te quiero... como el humano de mi manada?_  Stiles no sabe cuándo tiempo ha estado pensando, pero cuando regresa al mundo real, hay tres hombres lobo en la mesa, comiendo como si hubieran estado sin comida durante días.

El niega con la cabeza. Derek probablemente estuviera hablando del bacon. No es que él vaya por ahí diciéndole a la gente que la quiere como si nada.

_¿Verdad?_

Stiles lo mira pensativamente... hasta que Derek levanta la mirada, entonces esa mirada se convierte en una de desconcierto. Trata de sonreír, pero Derek no está sonriendo, sólo masticando y mirando directamente a Stiles, como si pudiera saber lo que Stiles está pensando.  _Oh dios, ¿y si puede hacerlo? ¡Deja de pensar! ¡Deja de pensar! ¡Abortar! ¡Abortar!_

—Está bueno —murmura Derek, con la cara totalmente seria. El bacon es un asunto serio, después de todo.

—Bien —grazna Stiles. El quiere desviar la mirada pero no puede. Y Derek tampoco. Es como un concurso de miradas. ¿Están teniendo un momento? ¿Con el bacon?

Isaac se ríe de algo.

Stiles coge el plato con bacon y se lo ofrece a Derek.

Derek lo toma con una inclinación de cabeza.


End file.
